This invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly concerns doors for household refrigerators.
Displaying pictures, calendars, messages and other printed matter on the front of home refrigerators is becoming increasingly popular. They are usually held in place on the refrigerator door in haphazard arrangement by two-sided tape or magnets. The resulting messy and disorganized appearance and even the ultimate damage to the displayed items sometimes including treasured pictures and the like are really an unacceptable sacrifice to convenience. Still, while modern refrigerator doors dispense water and ice from a variety of colored facades, they make no provision whatsoever for tidying up this family center for artifacts and messages.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved refrigerator door suited to the neat and organized display of personally selected printed materials and information. It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved refrigerator door having a removable lens through which selected printed materials and information can be displayed. A further object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerator door having a removable transparent sheet for securing selected printed materials and information in a neat and organized fashion. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lens assembly which can be attached to existing refrigerator doors to likewise accomplish the above objectives.